


The Fall of the Green Lion

by randomclustermissile



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: very bad, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomclustermissile/pseuds/randomclustermissile
Summary: Pidge is shot down, and appears in a mysterious place with two very mysterious individuals.





	The Fall of the Green Lion

Flashes of green and red flooded Pidge's mind and screen.  
“I've been hit!” Pidge cried. The Galra forces were closing in. The lead ship fired its powerful ion cannon directly onto her lion. “Aaarggh! I'm going down!”  
“Pidge, no!” Hunk cried, the yellow lion speeding towards the green. But it was too late. The paladins' echoing cries faded as she fell further and further into the vast abyss.  
Pidge screamed. Darkness shrouded her view. Her fall seemed endless. The green lion was gone.  
“Oof!” She winced as she collided with the ground. She slowly stood up. “Where am I?” She asked no-one. She looked around. All she could see was black. Even the ground beneath her feet were as dark as her surroundings. She reached out, in search of a wall, and found none. She wandered around aimlessly, desperately hoping for a miracle in this torrent of confusion and loneliness. She chose a direction and walked. And walked. And walked. The abyss was endless – her only barrier was the floor beneath her.  
“Logically I would have found something by now.” She asked aloud.  
“It depends on what you're looking for.” A voice said, behind her.  
She whirled around, but nobody came. She gulped, and asked,  
“I'm looking... for anything.” Pidge was scared. Swallowing her fear, she remained calm and collected as she continued. “A sign. An end to this place. An end to this loneliness... My friends... A... friend... at least.”  
“I can say not whether I can help you.” The voice said, again behind her. “I guess it's up to you to decide.” The voice's origin materialised out of the darkness and walked up to Pidge. It was a child, just a little shorter than Pidge.  
“Who are you? Did you get trapped down here with me? Do you know where my lion is? Do you know how to get out of here?”  
The child laughed. “Once again, that's for you to decide.”  
“Decide?” Pidge asked. “What do you mean? And you still haven't answered my other questions.”  
“Come with me.” The child beckoned. Pidge felt an odd trust for the strange child, and obeyed.  
“Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is-” Pidge started to say.  
“I know who you are.” Chara interrupted. “For the same reason you figured out my name just now.”  
Pidge covered her mouth with her hands, shocked. “I don't understand, how did I do that?”  
“Is it not obvious?” Chara grinned smugly. Pidge shuddered, then spoke sternly.  
“Will you quit being so vague? I need answers!”  
“I cannot give you them. You're observant enough, work them out on your own.” The whole time Chara was walking, not even looking at Pidge once. Pidge cautiously but closely followed.  
“Your sweater...” Pidge realised. “It's just like mine.” Pidge pointed at Chara's green and yellow sweater.  
“That's not the only thing we have in common.” Chara stopped, and finally turned to face Pidge. “Your brother, you would do anything for him, would you not?”  
“Wait how'd y-” Pidge protested.  
“Doesn't matter how I know, I just know. Besides, I'm trapped in here, there's not a lot I could do with this information.”  
Pidge gulped. “Y-yes, I would do anything for Matt. Why?” Then she realised. “Who's your brother? What happened to him?”  
“Oh nothing, really. In fact, we're just about to meet him.” Chara knocked on the ground below them and called out: “Oh Asriel, Asriel!” Their high voice echoing around the chasm. They sighed. “Fine then. Flowey! Flowey!”  
A small golden flower popped up out of the floor. It seemed tired and cranky.  
“You idiot. This is the last thing you'll-” The flower stopped when it saw the two figures standing over it. “Oh. Hi Chara.” Flowey said.  
“This is Pidge.” Chara introduced. “She's looking for her brother. She's going to save him. Isn't that amazing?”  
“Passive aggression will get you nowhere, Chara. I mean, look at you. You're not even human anymore.” Flowey deadpanned.  
“And who's fault is that?” Chara batted their eyes innocently.  
“My former moral compass. Which you so graciously destroyed!” Flowey snarled, a menacing snarl appearing on his face.  
“Who... are you...?” Pidge asked slowly.  
“Just people who have a lot in common with you, that's all.” Chara shrugged.  
“Are you implying that I'm a sociopath?” Pidge snarled.  
“Hahaha!” Flowey laughed. “You have no idea.”  
“I mean, look. We all love the colours green and yellow, we all love nature, and we would all murder an entire race to save another.” Chara said nonchalantly, as if they didn't just insinuate genocide. They looked at Flowey. “Oh, sorry. Of course.” and with a wave of their hand, the little flower vanished and in its place stood an anthropomorphic goat, just a bit taller than Chara. He too, was wearing a yellow and green sweater. “Welcome back Azzy.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Wait, what!?” Pidge screamed. “I'm not a serial murderer.”  
“The Galra?” Asriel tilted his head.  
Pidge blinked. “Well yes, but it's justified: The Galra are evil.”  
“Humans are evil.” Chara shrugged. “Yet this weakling couldn't even kill 6 to save his own race.”  
“It wasn't right, and you knew that.” Asriel spat back.  
“Neither was forcing an entire race underground for centuries yet you chose to die instead of freeing them.” Chara smiled.  
“Ugh! Stop making that face!” Pidge cried, “It's horrifying!”  
Chara's demonic grin quickly turned into a regular smirk.  
Pidge took a deep breath, but felt nothing. She spoke anyway. “So. Say I believe you, and we do have a lot in common, why?” She asked. “Why am I even here? Is this a part of a test or something? Is my lion trying to tell me something?” She crouched down, then sat on the dark floor.  
“You mean, she doesn't know?” Asriel went white – whiter than the rest of his body fur.  
“Later. Az.” Chara whispered to Asriel so Pidge couldn't hear. “And stay quiet!” Chara hushed him. “I don't know.” Chara said to Pidge. “But we seem to be in an eternal dream state, so technically we're figments of your imagination.”  
“What!? How!?”  
“What, you thought any of this was real? What a joke!” Chara laughed. “I've reset enough timelines to know I'm not in one.”  
“Maybe your lion is trying to form a connection with you.” Asriel suggested. “Like a simulator. It takes people who are intelluctally similar to you, with similar ambitions, similar... fashion choices, and puts them to test your own capabilities, as a way to get you to bond more strongly with the lion.”  
“For example...” Chara continued for Asriel. “It's getting you to determine where you are right now.” Asriel looked uneasily at Chara.  
“Okay, so I'm in a dream state.” Pidge started piecing things together. “I'm unconscious, most likely asleep. I can't remember what happened before I came here. All I remember was...” She trailed off.  
“You were falling.” Asriel and Chara said together.  
Pidge blinked, then eyeballed the young pair suspiciously. “Yes. Yes I was.”  
“That's the first thing I remember too.” Chara said. “The first thing I always remember. Then the pain.”  
Pidge suddenly clutched at her side in pain. “Ngaah! Ahhh!” She moaned, her breathing was getting shallow. She winced with every breath. “What's happening?” Her entire chest was burning up inside, it felt like her heart was gonna explode. Her head was pounding. She started to sweat.  
“You're finally realising the truth.” Chara grinned. An evil, terrifying grin.  
“Wait... You... You're... You're... dead...” Pidge's head started to get heavy.  
“You're dead, Katie.”


End file.
